


You're beautiful.

by Jane_andHerIllusions



Category: Sports RPF, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_andHerIllusions/pseuds/Jane_andHerIllusions
Summary: 给东哥的生贺。





	You're beautiful.

　　樊振东抬头望，路灯温柔地点亮了一部分夜色，雪正簌簌落下来。今夜没有风，四下格外得安静，好像只要你仔细听，就能捕捉雪花落地的一瞬间。

　　从南方来的小孩儿拿出手机录了一段，然后裹紧外套继续他的路。脚下踩着的松软的新雪，在行进中发出咯吱咯吱的声音。这声音让人有些放松，樊振东的脚步也跟着轻快了一点。

 

　　很快他落脚的酒店就到了。樊振东站在旋转门前犹豫了一下，还是没推开。他回身望了一圈，看见不远的街角仍有家面包店亮着灯。

　　隔着玻璃窗他看了一眼店面，似乎陈列架上已经差不多都空了。有一个没戴厨师帽，刘海有点长的小哥站在烘焙室，正在往裱花袋里装奶油。在收银台的冷藏柜里还有一块小蛋糕，看起来卖相还不错。他推开门走进去，挂在门边的风铃跟着响了起来，小哥抬起了头。

　　小哥的肤色很白，鼻梁很高，抬眼看人的时候有点大欧双，神情还带着点冷淡——这让樊振东觉得有点局促。于是他开口，指着冷藏柜里的提拉米苏：“你好，请问还卖么？”

　　小哥拎起手里装好奶油的裱花袋，笑意融化了一部分冬夜里的寒意：“别给钱了，最后一块了，我送给你了。给你装起来？”

　　樊振东下意识地摆摆手：“我能在这吃么？”然后他反应过来时间已经有点晚了，补了一句：“如果不方便的话，我就带走吧。”

　　小哥摇摇头，从烘焙区走出来，搬开了木头圆桌上放着的一摞包装纸盒。樊振东坐在沙发椅上，看着小哥拉开柜门取出提拉米苏杯，又从桌上翻出一把叉子。似乎卖出了最后一块蛋糕，让他的心情变得不错。小哥端着碟子晃了晃问他，“提拉米苏，意大利语的‘马上把我带走’，你真的不要带走么？”

　　樊振东摇摇头：“我是从广州过来参加比赛的，现在住在旁边的酒店。”小哥走过来把碟子放在他面前，对他露出一个笑：“那还是留在这吃吧。虽然我马上要搬走了这里乱糟糟的，环境还是要比酒店的房间强一点的。”

　　小哥转身要走的时候，樊振东出了声：“其实我今天过生日。”小哥似乎有点惊讶，停住了脚步。他在对面的椅子上坐下来：“祝你生日快乐。”然后他挠了挠脑袋，带点腼腆的笑意：“他们都说我唱歌不好听，我就不给你唱生日歌了。”

　　樊振东眼睛亮晶晶地望向他，他又笑了起来：“好吧好吧，我给你唱，你可不能嫌我唱得难听。”

　　“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐……”

 

　　樊振东跟着小哥来到厨房，架子上也空荡荡的，台子上躺着最后一盒奶油的空纸壳。蛋糕台上摆着一薄层海绵蛋糕坯。小哥把灌好奶油的裱花袋递给他，“来吧，这可是我的最后一点材料了，给自己做个生日蛋糕吧。”

　　樊振东从来没做过甜点，手上力气没控制好一下子挤出了一大块奶油。小哥在旁边哈哈大笑，“你这是用奶油堆雪人么，这个创意也不错。”樊振东控制住自己想瞪他一眼的冲动，接着在上面又挤了一小球奶油，小哥又灌了一点巧克力酱，在奶油上画了个有点扭曲的微笑脸。他语气里带着点得意，眼睛鼻子皱到了一块：“一个男神就这样堆好了，你还是很有艺术天赋的嘛！”

　　樊振东被他逗得也笑起来。他深吸了一口气，空气里弥漫着属于面包店里温柔的气味，小麦香裹着奶油的甜意轻柔地裹着他。身边的人正神色认真地在蛋糕胚上写字。

　　横亘在他呼吸之中沉重的外壳裂开了一块，似乎有轻盈的泡泡升了起来。

　　他摸出手机来，想留住这一刻。小哥这时却抬了头，他只好把镜头对准蛋糕——歪歪扭扭的巧克力酱围在奶油男神周围，祝他生日快乐。

 

　　樊振东捧着他的专属生日蛋糕站在门口，小哥从白色羽绒服口袋里摸出钥匙来锁门，“你等一下我，我送你到酒店吧。”

　　樊振东还是没忍住问出了口：“你做的蛋糕这么好吃，一定不会亏钱，那为什么要关门呢？”

　　小哥收了钥匙，慢悠悠地走在他身边，踩得雪咯吱咯吱响：“十五年前我从家乡来到北京，跟着我的老师学西点。现在我的老师不再任教了，他也说我如果想成为更好的西点师，要尝试新的路走了。靠着这家店我也赚了点钱，现在想去欧洲转转。”他软糯的声音里添了些雄心勃勃：“可能作为我来说，还是有点舍不得老师。但是虽然老师不能继续教我了，也不能停止学习啊。我可是想成为中国西点届的旗帜的。”

　　他扭过头来看着樊振东：“十五年，时间真的很长了，对吧。你才多大啊，刚刚过21岁生日。虽然我不知道你为什么不开心，但是你还有很长的路走，还有很多可能性。你的世界会比现在的烦恼要大得多。”

　　他停住脚步，扫掉了樊振东肩上落着的雪花：“长大一岁了，要努力，也要快乐啊。”

　　原来已经到酒店门口了。

 

　　樊振东站在旋转门后看着小哥的背影，对着身影消失的街角挥了挥手。

　　他口袋里的手机屏幕亮了起来。在“因为去年你两次月考的成绩都不太理想，学院可能要把交流名额给出去”的文字之后，有新的消息躺在他的微信信息栏里。他的老师激动地恭喜他的两篇论文拿了奖，学院可能会为此重新考虑名额的事情。

　　但这时的小樊还不知道。他依旧站在门口，望着街景。稍稍起了点风，地上的雪花随风轻轻飘了起来，世界仿佛被飞扬的白纱拥抱着。

 

　　真美啊，他想。


End file.
